A private lesson
by SunnyBunni GG
Summary: Alisa has always been pretty naive about the world with millions of questions. She often asked Lars for answers. Until one day she asked a question that requires a little..."Demonstration." LarsxAlisa Rated M for sour LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

As we are all pretty aware of, Alisa came off as somewhat naive even though she was incredibly book smart. From her still trying to learn the world, she had many of questions. The only person she knew she could talk to was Lars. She has asked him many questions before as they were traveling together. She found him to be one of the smartest people she knew so most of the time, she trusted his answers. It would start of with normal questions like, why does an apple suddenly turn brown after its been bitten? Or is the human heart actually shaped like a heart.

Until one day after they made it back to the black SUV that was given to them by a young girl from Monaco. Alisa suddenly asked him; "How did we get here? As in how did people come to an exsistance?"

Lars scratched the back of his head once they sat in the front seats of the car.

"I don't know if you can handle that, Alisa. I mean its a...Process." He tried to look for the correct words to say.

"I can handle it. I am above the legal age and very mature." She stated.

"Um well..It starts when two people. Like you and me, have something called, intercourse."

Alisa nodded. "And what is that?"

Lars took a deep breath and hunted for the right words. "Intercourse is like.. When a man and a women fall in love and they develop.."Special feelings" for each other and they express those feelings through...Being intimate. "

"And how does this 'being intimate' work?" She asked.

"I can't really explain it, Alisa. Can't you ask someone else this time?" Lars said suddenly wishing she never even asked the question.

"I can't ask anyone else. You're the only one around."

"W-well can't you ask your dad or something?"

"He told me not to talk about it and that if someone ever did asked me to participate, to fire my attack mode," Lars' mouth suddenly dropped down.

"But this is different because I'M asking YOU." She continued and poked his chest.

"But you're talking about it now.."

Alisa took a long sigh. "Well, you and my father are two different people. And I really want to know. Why can't you tell me?" She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Because I find it difficult to explain the process of... what goes on.."

The car was quiet for a brief moment until Alisa spoke up again.

"Can it be demonstrated?" She asked sounding cheerful. This suddenly made Lars practically jump out of his skin.

"Uh what?"

"If it can be demonstrated you could show me. Don't you have special feelings for me?"

"I mean..It CAN but..I-I don't um.." He stammered.

"You don't want to?" Alisa said suddenly looking sad.

"I mean its not that I-I just-"

"So DO want to?"

"No, I mean..I'm starting to get uncomfor-"

"So you DON'T have special feelings for me?" She said clutching her heart.

"Okay Okay! I'll show you." He opened his car door and got in the back seat. Alisa followed by doing the same thing.

Once they made it back together, it was awkwardly quiet. Lars rubbed the back of his neck. Alisa sat there and smiled innocently. Lars took a deep breath.

"Okay. So it usually starts with a little foreplay to get people aroused up." He instructed.

"Whats aroused?"

"Like when a man is aroused.. Their um, genitals gets hard."

Alisa nodded her head to show she understood. "Does that happen to girls too?"

"No, when a woman is aroused, they start to get, moist.. Down here." He started to softly rub Alisa's lady part.

Alisa made a sudden squeal. "I see what you mean." She smiled. Lars smiled back at her, "See now you're getting aroused."

"What about you?" Before Lars could even answer, Alisa rubbed is manhood and it instantly became hard like a rock. Lars made a small noise indicating he liked that. "Wow. It looks a lot bigger than it usually is now." Alisa said putting her hand on her chin as if she was investigating. She was so intrigued by her learning.

"Why does this happen? Like why do we have different things going on?" She asked.

"Well for a female, when they're moist its really like a body made lubricant. Its like the body's way of preparing for..Intercourse," He hovered over Alisa and slowly parted her legs. "Like this.."

"What we doing?"

"Just giving you and example." He took his hand and slowly rubbed Alisa's lady part. He started to pick up the pace suddenly. Alisa started to pant heavily softly moan. Lars could feel her getting wetter and wetter. "I wanna make sure you're really moist so it would be less of a pain on you."

Alisa didn't respond, She just nodded in between moans. Once Lars thought that was good enough, He hovered back over her.

"So now this is foreplay." He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the seats. He kissed her lips as his tongue invaded her mouth. He started to explore her body with his hands, touching her chest, her back, everywhere. Alisa started to moan in between the kiss. "I like foreplay already.." She mumbled

Lars started to unbutton his black shirt. "Good. 'Cause I'm about to make it even better."

And soon, it was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Lars pinned Alisa down on the back seat of the car. He nibbled on her jawline. Alisa quietly moaned to herself at this warm sensation. As Lars layed in between her legs, she felt his erection poking at her entrance even though her clothes was still on. This feeling poking at her suddenly made her bite her bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around his torso to bring him closer to her.

He made his way down to her neck and began to suck on it. Alisa groaned.

"L-Lars.. That hurts a little.." She smiled.

"Then how about this." He started to lick her neck and kiss it gently. Alisa's breathing suddenly increased at this activity. As he indulged in the foreplay, Lars began to undo the buttons on Alisa's black shorts. He was able to remove her and his bottom clothing without breaking the kiss. Alisa was now in her soaking wet underwear. Lars brushed his hard erection against her moist entrance.

"You're so wet, Alisa. You're getting aroused?" He said chuckling.

"Speak for yourself, you've been rock hard this whole time!"

"Of coarse I'm hard. I have Alisa pinned down when she's so turned on." He finally let go of her arms. "Now first lesson."

Alisa looked confused. "What is it?"

"I lay back, You squat down a little, and um." He waved his genitals in his hand. "You put this is in your mouth," He held Alisa's head and brought it closer to his crotch until it was in her mouth. "Now you suck on it the best way you can."

She held his cock in her hand. It was thick and long. She slowly licked the tip of his shaft. Alisa massaged it with her dainty hands and she licked along the base. She then started to suck on the tip and soon slid the whole thing in her mouth.

Lars began to moan in pleasure, holding her head in position to take him in deeper. Alisa soon felt him in the back of her throat. She gagged slightly but kept going. She bobbed her head back and forth in a slow motion. She sucked on it like a long Popsicle about to melt.

Alisa looked up at Lars with her piercing green eyes. She started to hum a little bit creating more pleasure.

"Oh god, Alisa." Lars' voice croaked. She was happy he was enjoying this so she continued her routine. She ran her hands up and down in a fast motion. She twirled her tongue around it as she got a handful of his sack. This was driving Lars crazy.

"Alisa.." Before he could finish, Lars' warm seed spewed in Alisa's mouth. Lars quickly squeezed her cheeks.

"Swallow." He had been trying to get her to learn how to swallow rather than spitting it out. Alisa shut her eyes tightly and forced the thick sensation down her throat until there was no more left.

Lars smirked. "Say ahh."

Alisa opened her mouth to say ahh but as soon as she did, Lars seized her tongue with his. Alisa layed on her back once Lars broke the kiss. He separated her legs wide. He bent down and began to rub her lady part Alisa moaned in pleasure and bit her lip. Lars separated the two and started to run his tongue in her entrance. Alisa's eyes grew wide from his actions.

"W-what are you doing now?" She asked panting.

"Returning the favor." He mumbled and continued to lick.

"L-Lars." She cried. She wrapped her legs around his head so he could go deeper. Lars thrusted his tongue in and out of her. He slapped his tongue back and forth. Alisa didn't know someone's tongue could do wonders like that. Lars twirled his tongue as he went in and out of her. He took the tip of his tongue and rapidly moved it around.

"Ohh. I-I can't...H-Hold it anymore.." Alisa cried. "I- I think something is coming out."

"That's called cum. Just let it." Lars whispered in her ear as he rubbed her crotch.

Alisa soon came on the seat. Lars licked the excess liquid from her entrance. Once he sat back up, he rubbed his shaft on her warm, wet entrance. Alisa shut her eyes tightly as he slipped inside of her. Alisa croaked at this new feeling. It was kind of painful but tolerable. It already felt so good even though he barley even moved yet. Lars leaned towards her and began to rock back and forth. As he thrusted in and out of her, Alisa's cries in pleasure filled the room. Her green eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Lars began to pick up his pace and grind in and out of her faster. He began to play with her chest. Moving them back and forth with his hands.

Suddenly Lars held on to Alisa and flipped over. She was now on top of him, something that has never happened before. Lars was always on top.

"W-what are we doing?"

"You have to learn to be on top sometimes too." He said caressing her hips.

"But what if I mess up?" She asked cautiously.

"You won't." He bucked his hips, causing Alisa to bounce up slightly on his shaft. She did a small yelp at the sudden action. "Just go up and down like that." Lars instructed.

Alisa nodded. She held on to the back of the seat to gain balance. Within seconds she began to slowly bounce up and down. Lars groaned and held her hips to help her balance better. She began to moan soon as well.

Once Alisa got adjusted she let go of the headboard and began to bounce faster. She held on to his chest. Lars seized her hips and bucked his hips, causing him to match her rhythm perfectly. All you heard was moans on top of moans. Lars squeezed her butt tightly. Alisa squealed at the sudden action. Lars smiled. That was the cutest thing he ever heard, her squealing.

He found it crazy that he loved everything she does. Even if she does mess up.

After what feels like hours of this activity, Lars announces his cumming. Alisa gave his a few more hard pumps until he reached his climax inside of her. He didn't bother pulling out because he loved her no matter what happened.

Alisa, tiredly rolled off Lars and sat on the seat next to him. They where both exhausted.

"You're really getting good at this.. For a first timer." He turned over and kissed her cheek.

Alisa did a small smile.

Lars smiled back and looked at the time on the car radio. It was almost 12:00am. "Well I guess we better keep going."

"Yes." She nodded. They both exit the backseat and went to the front.

"I do have one more question." She announced.

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to do that again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was originally suppose to be a one-shot but then my brain when into creative mode so now I guess it's turning into a short story. Anyway, I'm going to stop talking because I know how annoying authours notes can be..**

The next day Alisa rested her head on her hands and she had her eyes closed. It was about 9:00 in the morning. They drove to Dr. Bosconovitch's lab where Alisa where to be dropped off. Lars stopped the car once they made it to their destination. He took a long pause and turned to Alisa.

"Alisa. You can wake up now, we're here." He gently shook her shoulder and within seconds her green eyes slowly opened up. She sat up straight and stretched her arms.

"That was somewhat fast." She said smiling.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one driving."

Alisa got out the car and closed the door. She took a brief pause and suddenly went over to Lars' door.

"I will see you, later." She said.

"Yeah." Lars responded. Alisa opened his door and stretched her arms out for a hug. Lars smiled and got out of the car to hug her. They embraced eachother in a warm friendly hug.

"I will..Miss you." Alisa mumbled as she layed her head on his shoulder. They didn't know when they were going to see eachother again. It could be later or never. He lives in Sweden, She's from Russia. How would it work? These questions ran through both of their minds. It was as though they couldn't let go but they had to.

"I'll miss you." They finally broke away from eachother and Alisa turned away to go insdie the building. Lars sudenlly remebered something.

"Wait." Alisa turned back around. He held her wrist in his hands.

"Um. Can you possibly..Not tell anyone what we did yesterday night?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because..Lets just keep it between you and me."

"But you're not telling me why."

"I think It might be an invasion of privacy. So you're not going to tell people right?"

Alisa shrugged. "Well no but-"

Lars hugged her again before she could finish her sentence. "Good. I love you so much."

Alisa patted his back as she hugged him. "Love you too." They broke away and Alisa finally walked up the few stairs of the building. Her slim fingers tapped the numbers on a security monitor to open the door. Once she was done typing the door opened. She looked back a Lars and waved goodbye. Lars drove away once he made sure she made it safely inside.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lars drove down the street, he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his adoptive brother, Lee Chaolan. He pressed answer and began to speak.

"Hey Lee." He said flatly.

"Oh don't you sound perky. Are you busy?" He asked sounding cheerful as usual.

"Not really. Why?"

"I need you to come over for a quick second and do me a favor."

"Whats the favor?"

"You'll find out if you come!"

Lars sighed and looked at the time on the radio. "Fine okay."

"Excellent!" And with that being said Lee gave Lars the adress and hung up the phone.

After a few more miles, Lars finally pulled up to the ginormous mansion. His mouth dropped down to the ground. 'This can't be the right address.' He thought to himself. He was about to call Lee again but the golden gates of the mansion opened up so Lars could enter.

He hesitantly put his foot on the gas and slowly pulled in the drive way. Once Lars parked the car, Lee stepped out the building wearing a silk white bathrobe and holding a wine glass. Lars pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly as Lee walked over to his car.

"Goddamnit, Lee don't you want to put clothes on first?"

Lee laughed. "Who needs clothes when you live the luxury life?" He said moving his silver hair from out his face.

Lars sighed. He loved hs brother but sometimes he did not understand him at all. Lars got out of hs car and followed Lee inside the mansion. Lars' eyes widened once he walked inside. This place was so big it looked like it could swallow the White House and still have room. The place was so meserising, Lee was going on about something but the curiousity in Lars' mind tuned him out.

"This place is..." Lars said breathlessly to himself as they both walked down the long hallway.

"I know. It's not much but I think you could make it work." He said nudging his Swede brother and winking.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" He asked feeling silly.

Lee sighed. "I'll say it again. I'm going to the Bahamas next week and I need someone to do a little house sitting for me. Thats where you come in."

"You want ME to house sit? I might need a preschool safety rope just so I don't get lost in here."

"Don't worry you'll get use to the place. I have 62 bedrooms and 18 full bathrooms. So make yourself at home."

Lars rubbed the back of his neck. "62 bedrooms and 18 full bathrooms? You're the only one living here."

"Well sometimes I do like to bring home some of my lady companions." He smirked.

"Uh huh.." Lars didn't even know how to respond to that comment.

"Why me though?"

"Because you're the only family member I have that I can trust and the only one who is mentally stable." He said taking a sip from his glass.

"Um thanks."

"So what so you say?" He asked facing Lars.

Lars took a brief pause. He started to consider staying here. He wouldn't have to worry about being so far away from Alisa. Lee's manison and the Bosconovitch Lab was about an hour away. Also, he would be staying in a mansion. What idiot would turn off that opprotunity?

"Yeah. I'll house sit for you."

"Excellent!" He said giving a thumbs up. "But two more things: One, make sure Anna or Nina NEVER comes near this place,"

"Okay." Lars shrugged.

"Two: Please do not look to see what I keep in my far left cabinet in the bathroom."

"W-which bathroom?" Lars asked.

Lee smiled and strolled down the hallway. "If you just do those two things, you'll be a great house sitter." He said ignoring Lars' question.

"Glad I could help."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Alisa made it in the lab, she saw her father, Dr. Bosconovitch sitting at a desk frantically typing on a computer. She looked at the big screen sitting on the wall. They were pictures of her and all his other creations.

"I'm here, father." She said softley. Dr. Geppetto turned is chair and saw Alisa standing in the doorway waving. He instantly jumped up from his chair and hugged her. Alisa smiled and hugged the frail scientist back.

"I was worried sick about you forever. I heard about the Jack robots crashing into the lab and the next thing I knew, you were gone from your capsule. I was afriad they might have hurt you really bad." He said still hugging her. Alisa loved the thought of someone caring for her safety right along with Lars. It made her feel important and special.

"No I'm here. However, I did shut down perminatley for a while." Dr. Bosconovitch broke the hug and held on to Alisa's shoulders.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"I was protecting Jin Kazama."

Dr. B put his head down and sighed in saddness. He returned back to his seat and buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Alisa asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What was I thinking?" He mumbled. "Programing my beloved daughter to protect Jin Kazama and then she almost dies in the process?"

Dr. B finally sat up. 'I turned my own daughter into a killing machine just to protect someone who doesn't even care about her.' He thought to himself.

Alisa pulled up a chair next to him. "It's okay. I'm fine now. And you're a great father."

"Thank you Alice. As you can see, I've been up day and night trying to locate you I was so so worried."

There was a moment of silence. Alisa got up and sat on her clear capsule.

"But how did you get back here if you shut down perminantly?" He asked.

"My friend named Lars took me to Violet Systems Labs to repair me." She smiled when she said Lars' name.

"Lars?" He asked. Alisa nodded her head. "How did you meet this person?"

"When the G corperation crashed the lab, he saved me from Jack robots and the falling building. I've been with him the whole time!" She cheered.

Dr. B rubbed his head nervously. "Y-you were traveling with a stranger?" He said dropping a paper he was holding on the floor.

"Well I wouldn't call him a stranger. He's pretty far from strange compared to the other members of the Mishima family."

The doctor held is chest and gasped. "He's a Mishima?!" He said holding on to the table to keep his balance.

"Yes. You sound very distrested. Is Jin Kazama not also blood related to the Mishimas?"

Ignoring her question, Dr. Bosconovitch rushed over to Alisa and examined her.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Where did he hurt you?"

Alisa calmly sighed. "I am very unharmed. Lars is the nicest person I know. Even though he found out I was protecting Jin Kazama, he still remained kind to me." She closed her eyes and clutched her heart as she spoke.

"Alisa please do not just run off with just anyone. In that situation, it was a good idea to leave the building but still always be cautious of your surroundings and the people you associate with." He lectured.

Alisa nodded to show she understood.

"He didn't try anything with you did he?" He asked.

"...Nothing out of the ordinary." She responded. It wasn't like she was lying after all. Two people being intimate isn't out of the ordinary after all. Everyone does it.

"Well if you ever just so happen to see him again, tell me. I would like to meet him. I'm just very glad to have you back. It's also been pretty stressful for me without my second pair of hands to help me out."

Alisa has always helped Dr. Bosconovitch around the lab when she wasn't around Jin Kazama. She loved to help him. It made her feel closer to her father.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a quarter to 12:00 in the morning. Dr. Bosconovitch was upstairs sleeping in this room. Alisa was in the lab sorting out some of his scientific supplies voluntarily. She was no where near sleepy at this time, she guessed traveling with Lars turned her into a night owl. As she sorted out test tubes and paper work for her father, she heard something fall on the floor. It almost sounded like a coin being dropped. She looked around on the floor and under the tables. Once she looked under the desk, she saw this tag. It had a lion and a few stars on it. It kind of looked like the same lion that the Tekken Force wore. Of coarse it didn't take long to figure out who it belonged to.

"How did this get in here?" She asked herself twirling it around.

She guessed it must have fell out her pocket. She stood up while still holding the small tag. Once she was done cleaning the lab a bit more she went to the wall and found the house phone sitting on a small table. She slowly picked up the phone. Her fingers dialed the numbers on the phone. Once she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. It rang about four times until a voice picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi Lars." Alisa greeted.

"Oh hey. How are you?" Lars said back.

"I am good. Did you arrive to Sweden yet?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Lee wanted me to house sit for him while he was away so I'll be at his house and it's only an hour away from where you are."

"Oh really? That's great!" Alisa said smiling and shifting the phone to the other ear. "I think I have something that's yours."

"What is it?"

"Its this little tag thing with a lion on it and a few stars."

Lars reached inside his empty pockets. "Oh yeah. That's my tag that Tougu gave to me. I guess it must have slipped off while we we're hugging earlier."

"Oh. That's really nice. I wish I could go over their and give it to you but I think my dad wouldn't approve of me leaving this late. I kind of miss you already." She giggled.

"That's okay, Alisa. And I miss you."

Alisa smiled warmly. "So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well right now I'm walking around Lee's mansion. Trying to get use to this place. What about you?"

"Just got done fixing up our lab. So now I'm kind of bored.. Why don't you come over and get the tag back?"

"Okay. Are you sure your dad is okay with that?"

"I don't think he would mind that much. I think he is recharging now."

"You mean sleeping?"

"Yes."

Lars took a brief pause before he began to speak. "Um, I don't think thats a good idea."

"Okay. If it will make you feel better, I'll meet you outside. That way you won't have to come inside."

Lars sighed over the phone. He wanted to object but for some reason, he couldn't find the heart to say no. He hated when he felt like that. "Alright. I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then."

With that being said, They both hung up the phone. Alisa put the phone down and walked upstairs to he father's bedroom. The door was left ajar. She quietly peeked through and saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed. She slowly closed the door all the way so he wouldn't be able to hear her open the door for Lars. After she closed the door, she retreated back downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Lars left out the house and locked the door using the key Lee gave to him before he left. He got into the car and opened the gate. Lee was out somewhere with one of his "Lady Companions." Once Lars was sitting in the car, he called Lee. Within nine rings, he finally answered the phone.

"Hello brother." He answered.

"Hey Lee. Are you okay? You sound..Different." Lars asked. Lee sounded as if he was partying hard. Lars could hear loud music in the background and people talking loudly and singing.

"I feel fabulous! What can I do for you?"

"Um just calling to let you know that I'm going to leave for one quick second. I'll be right back." He said kind of loudly to make sure Lee could hear him.

"That's fine. Make sure to lock the gate door and front door and set the alarm." He insrtucted.

"Yeah I did. Dude where are you? You sound like you're in the middle of a circus." Lars asked when he finnaly couldn't take the noise much longer.

"I'm at a small get together. Nothing too much."

"_Small? _You exaggerate a little too much."

Lee laughed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm about to go see Alisa."

Lee abruptly stopped talking and just smirked over the phone. He looked at the watch on his wrist. "At this hour? What are you two planning on doing?" He chuckled.

"It's not what you think. Get your head out of the gutter, Lee."

Lee threws his hands up. "I'm just saying, bro."

Lars put the key in the accnigtion and turned it. "Well anyway, I'll be back soon. Don't drink too much."

"What?! I can't hear you!" Lee said taking a sip from a glass.

"I said- Nevermind. Talk to you later." They both hung up the phone. Lars put his phone in his pocket and drove out of the drive way. He opened the gate and drove through.

Alisa was halfway sleep when the phone rang in her lap. She slowly sat up and held the phone in her hand. She pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" She answered clearing her voice.

"Oh I'm outside." Lars informed her.

Alisa reached into her pocket and felt the tag. "Okay I'll be right out." She hung up the phone. She put the phone back on the reciever and made her way to the door. Before she opened it, she peeped upstair to make sure the door to her father's room was still closed. The lights upstairs were turned off and the door was shut just how she left it. She unlocked the door quietly and walked outside.

Once she made it out, she saw Lars leaning on the car door. She did a small smile and approached him. She leaned on the car right next to him. They were now side by side. Alisa reached into her pocket and pulled out the tag.

"Here." She said handing it to him. Lars opened his hand and held it.

"Thanks. This had deep sentimental value." He said putting it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Alisa said abruptly.

"Why are you sorry?" He said sitting up from the car.

"Because I had it. That was the last thing you had that reminded you of your dear friend."

Lars put his hand up. "It's not like you took it from me. Plus I couldn't be mad at you." He zsaid rubbing her hair.

"Good because I was starting to think you would get upset."

Lars smiled. "You think too much."

There was suddenly an awkward silence. They both looked up at the sky together. At the stars. Lars put an arm around Alisa for a short while until Lars finally spoke up again.

"Well I guess I'll go. It is a little too late for you to be out here." He said sitting up. Alisa sat up and faced him. She wrapped her arms around Lars' body and layed her head down on hs chest.

"Getting your tag back can not be the only reason you came by.." She mumbled.

That comment hit Lars like a pile of bricks. He didn't expect Alisa to say that. He wrapped his arms around her smaller body aswell. She turned her head to look at him with out breaking the hug.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." She smiled.

Lars couldn't help but smile back as his face turned a bright red. Alisa bit her bottom lip and pressed her lips against his. Lars instantly kissed back. His tounge slipped between her lips. Once she felt his tounge she broke the kiss and smiled. Without saying another word, She held his hand and led him into the building. Without hesistation, Lars followed.

Once they made it inside, Alisa dimmed the lights. Lars sat on a black leather couch. Alisa joined him by sitting on his lap facing him. Lars brought her body closer to his. He kissed her lips again with more passion. He slipped licked her bottom lip for entrance. Alisa slightly parted her lips and he invaded her mouth.

He held onto her hips and wrapped his arms around them. She felt his erection beneath her as he kissed her neck. Alisa placed her hands on his shoulders and ran her fingers through his soft dark blonde hair. Lars broke the kiss. He brought his fingers to the strings of her pink tank top. He quickly pulled them down. He noticed her bra wasn't their when he pulled her top down.

"Alisa, you don't wear a bra?" He asked.

"Of coarse I do! It came down when you pulled down my top."

Lars looked down and saw the white strap of her bra around her waist followed by her tank top.

"Well that just reduced one step." He said smirking.

He felt on her bare breast and messaged them with his warm hands. Alisa started to breathe heavily. She took her hands off his shoulders and made their way to Lars' belt. As he kissed her lips, Alisa undid his belt buckle. Once she successfully opened his pants, she reached down inside and felt his erection in his boxers.

After a while of this activity, the unthinkable happened. Once Alisa finally pulled down Lars' boxers, a bright light flicked on. They both stopped what they where doing and turned to someone standing in the lab door way. They were small a frail almost like..

"Dad?" Alisa said as her mouth dropped open. It was Dr. Bosconovitch. He and Lars and Alisa were frozen. This was really bad. A father seeing their daughter sitting on someone's lap with their upperbody revealed.

"Ohh crap..." Lars mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

After that little episode, Alisa, Lars, and Dr. B sat at the kitchen table. It was so quiet and awkward. The tension was so thick, you could probably cut it with a butcher knife. Dr. Bosconovitch was the one being awkwardly quiet. He just sat there across the table from them while drinking coffee. Alisa was the one embarrassed the most. After a while of agonizing silence, he finally spoke up.

"So...You're Lars?" He said not even making direct eye contact.

"Um yeah." He responded with a lack of eye contact aswell. Dr. Bosconovitch took a sip from his mug.

"Alisa talks about you a lot. You seem like an, interesting fella."

Lars nodded at a lost for words. Alisa sighed and put her hand in her hands.

"Okay. It was my fault. I'm the one to ask him to come over, I invited him in, and I kissed him first. I feel really, really ashamed. I'm sorry." Alisa said putting her head down.

Dr. Bosconovitch slightly put his hand up. "I'm not upset. I'm just slightly dissapointed you brought someone over without my contempt."

"I'm sorry." Alisa repeated. Dr. Bosconovitch smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Alice. Since this is the first time you've messed up, I'm not angry, or sad," He put down his mug and turned to Lars. "I would like to speak with you, alone."

"Okay." Lars said. He and Dr. Bosconovitch got up and exited the kitchen. They went into the living room which was pretty far from the kitchen. At least far enough so Alisa won't hear them. Once they made it there, Dr. B took a seat on a fabric black couch and Lars sat on the matching love seats.

"Now, Lars is it?" The doctor asked. Lars nodded.

"You seem like a nice guy. But I'm also a tad worried about you." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Alice was my only daughter. In fact, my only child. I would be devestated if something bad happened to her. I can't just instantly approve of any guy my daughter likes. I've already almost lost once."

Lars suddenly jumped up. "No..no. I would never hurt Alisa. I thought she was special the moment I found her in the lab."

"I believe you won't her. You've proved that to me already. During the time you two traveled together, you proved that you would protect her. From the way she talks about you, you seem to be the only one to treat her with some dignity. Everytime she says your name, she just smiles. She's never done that before."

Lars slightly blushed. He didn't know Alisa did those things.

"But I do have one small concern. You know Alice is new to this world and she's still learning new things as time goes on. She could come off as somewhat a naive being. I hope my intentions aren't true, but I hope you're not just using her naiveness for your um, 'pleasure'."

"Oh no. It's not like that. I swear, I would never use her for sick pleasure. I've known her all this time and I never once came on to her. But we actually have done it before."

Dr. Bosconovitch nodded. "I appreciate your honesty. I may be old but I do know how young people are. They use young ladies and then they leave."

"But I'm right here. I'm not leaving and I will always stay by Alisa's side. When Jin made her attack me, I still liked her. Alisa is one of those people I could never stay mad at. She's smart, has a bubbly personality, She always looks on the bright side of things, and I think she's beyond gorgous. I would gaurd her with my life."

Dr. Bosconovitch smiled approvingly. "Thank you, Lars. That warms my heart knowing that she'll be okay.

They both stood up and shook hands.

"Alisa is at the age where she's able to do things on her own. Like get a job, a house. But she choses to stay with me to help care for me. I don't know if she could do it much longer. As you can see, I'm pretty elderly and I'm not sure how much time left I have in this world. But when I leave, I want Alisa to be with someone that makes her happy. Like you."

Lars smiled and nodded. "Of coarse. I would take great care of her."

Dr. B nodded back. "Thats nice to hear."

The two exited the living room and made their way back to the kitchen where Alisa was. She was resting her head on her hands. Still feeling kind of embarrassed. Dr. Bosconovitch patted her shoulder, indicating they where done talking.

"Did you guys sort everything out?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. Yes we did. I have to ask you a question," Dr. B said taking a seat across from his daughter and Lars.

"How would you like to stay with Lars?" He asked. Alisa suddenly sat up and hung her mouth open.

"Really? Yes! You're letting me stay with him?" She said cheerfully. Dr. B nodded. "But what about you, father? Won't you need someone to help you? I could still come over to help."

Dr. B stood up. "No it's okay. I think I can handle it from here. My main wish right now is for you to be happy." He said pointing to Lars. Alisa turned to him and they embraced eachother with a long hug.

"You mean now?" She asked.

"If you want to." Lars said. Alisa smiled. "I'll go get my stuff!" She let go of Lars and rushed upstairs to her room.

"I promise she'll be in great hands." Lars said.

"I believe it. You take better care of her than Jin-kun. And you seem to be the only Mishima to have their head screwed on right."

Lars laughed. "Yeah I get that. You have yourself one heck of a daughter." Lars smiled.

"Thank you." After moments went by, Alisa came back downstairs with a milky pink lugage. Lars carried the bag for her. He watched as Alisa hugged her father goodbye.

"I'll be back to visit you very frequently, father. I love you." She said hugging him one more time.

"I love you too." They finally let go and Dr. B rubbed her pink hair. Alisa smiled and walked away. They exited the house and approached the car. Dr. B stood in the door way and watched them. He waved goodbye to the two and they waved back. He waved to them until they drove down the street.

"So by the way, me and you are going to be staying in a mansion for the next 4 months." Lars announced. Lee was going to be on his Bahamas trip for 4 months.

"Really? What will we do when the 4 months is over?" Alisa asked.

"Me and you are gonna get a house together." Lars said smiling. Alisa's cheeks were starting to hurt from all this smiling she was doing today but if Lars was the cause of her smiling, she didn't care.

**The End ^_^ **

**Make sure to R&R**


End file.
